Al final del día
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: ONESHOOT: ¿Que significa ser la novia del Avatar? Nadie dijo que sería facil. Una conversa entre Asami y Katara


LEYENDA DE KORRA

ONESHOOT

AL FINAL DEL DÍA

Uno de los pasos más importantes fue reconocer lo que sentían la una por la otra esa noche al llegar al Mundo Espiritual, esas vacaciones fueron bastante tranquilas en comparación a lo que vendría a su regreso.  
Luego de la guerra con Kuvira, el equipo Avatar se reunión unos meses después en la Tribu de Agua, para pasar un fin de semana en casa de los padres de Korra, todos esperaban ansiosos a que las chicas llegaran, sabían que se habían ido juntas una temporada para recuperarse.

El otro paso aún más importante fue el que sucedió cuando llegaron esa tarde a casa, juntas. Todos notaron que estaban llenas de vitalidad, que ese descanso sí que les había servido. La verdad es que nadie tomó con mucha sorpresa el hecho de que ambas anunciaran su relación de forma oficial, ellas temían que el grupo las rechazara, Korra temía decepcionar a sus padres. Nada de eso pasó.  
Todos las felicitaron por que decían que se notaba demasiado (cosa que las hizo sonrojar) y que estaban esperando cuanto tiempo esa línea iba a durar.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila.

Esa noche, mientras Korra dormía, Asami se deslizó lentamente sin que se diera cuenta, se abrigó y salió al frío. Naga la recibió con un cálido (y enorme) abrazo, la chica Sato comenzó a caminar un buen rato hasta llegar a un pequeño acantilado, prendió una pequeña fogata y se sentó a observar las estrellas.

\- Fue muy valiente lo que hicieron – una voz la tomó por sorpresa, Asami se volteó rápidamente por la impresión, era Katara. - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? A mi edad, ya no necesito dormir tanto y te vi salir.

La anciana se sentó y le ofreció una pequeña taza de chocolate caliente, llevaba una cantimplora llena, por lo que ambas tomaron un rato en silencio.

\- Requiere mucho esfuerzo reconocer un sentimiento, el amar a una persona – continuó la anciana – pero requiere aún más valor ser la pareja del Avatar -

\- Lo siento – le respondió Asami – no te entiendo

\- Tendrás que hacerlo, pero trataré de explicártelo. Claro, ahora es un tiempo diferente, a veces las guerras suceden en menos tiempo, a veces las revueltas, problemas políticos y todo lo demás pasa en un tiempo menor. Mira todo lo que ha enfrentado Korra en los últimos 4 años-

Katara tenía razón, apenas Korra había llegado a Ciudad Republica tuvo que terminar su entrenamiento para ser el Avatar, casi de inmediato enfrentarse a Amon, poco tiempo después tuvo que enfrentar la traición de Unalaq junto a Vaatu en la convergencia armónica, no habían pasado ni un mes, tan solo dos semanas y ya tenía que estar lidiando con los espíritus en Ciudad Republica.  
¿Para peor? El Loto Rojo había llegado, en poco tiempo Korra tuvo que enfrentarse a Zaheer, a una revuelta en el antiguo Reino Tierra, a ser envenenada y llegar a un punto en el que no se podía sostener por si misma. Le tomo 3 años recuperar sus energías, recuperar su cuerpo pero no su mente.  
Apenas volvió luego de su auto exilio, se enteró que Kuvira había traicionado al mundo y tenía un ejército dispuesto a conquistar todo lo relacionado con el Reino Tierra, a crear una nación, un imperio.

Asami entendió lo que Katara le dijo, cerró los ojos y hundió su cara en sus manos.

\- Pero no te culpo – continuó la anciana – No creas que no me pasó lo mismo con Aang en su momento. Terminó la guerra con la Nación del Fuego, terminamos la guerra de los 100 años. ¿Y qué pasó? Aún nos necesitaban, aún teníamos que sanar un mundo herido, necesitaban a Aang en todos lados, yo no siempre lo pude acompañar.

\- Creo que te entiendo, Katara -

-¿Segura? – le preguntó con una sonrisa - Porque ahora el mundo está en paz y lo agradezco, espero que continúe de esa forma aun cuando sé que no será posible. Cariño, Korra será necesitada en cualquier momento, será la embajadora de paz de alguna riña entre naciones, la llamarán tal vez el día de mañana para detener a un lunático con aspiraciones de conquistador. Podrían venir a buscarla ahora mismo y tener que partir de inmediato. ¿Estás preparada para eso?-

¿Lo estaba?

Asami era una chica independiente, fuerte, había aprendido artes marciales para dejar de ser indefensa. Era una mujer que fácilmente podía armar y desarmar con los ojos cerrados algún componente electrónico sólo porque le dio la gana de hacerlo.  
Pero esa era su manera siempre de evitar pensar, estar encerrada en su taller, no pensar en los peligros del día a día, hacer crecer su compañía de Satomoviles.  
¿Era ella importante para Korra? ¿Sería una persona más en su vida? Comenzaba a preocuparse.

\- Aang estuvo mucho tiempo fuera – siguió luego de tomar un poco más de chocolate – imagínate, estuvimos juntos durante más de un año solucionando un conflicto muy grande. Lo acompañé y vi cosas que siempre voy a recordar, algunas buenas y otras malas. Estuve con el – por primera vez, a Katara le comienzan a salir lagrimas – Aang ahora se iba por meses y apenas estábamos en contacto y a veces teníamos un par de días para estar juntos antes de que lo volviesen a llamar.-

Asami se levantó y se sentó al lado de la anciana, la rodeó con sus brazos para reconfortarla.

\- Gracias querida, pero no quiero tu lastima, te estoy enseñando algo que a lo mejor no podré hacerlo con Korra, porque quiero que seas fuerte, aprendas, madurez y entiendas que significa ser "la novia del Avatar"-

Naga se levantó a perseguir a un conejo que andaba dando vueltas, al rato volvieron a quedar en silencio.

\- Te agradezco tu confianza – le dijo finalmente a la anciana luego de un rato – me imagino que fue muy difícil lo que pasaste – se atragantó un poco y suspiró – lo que creo que yo también pasaré.-

Katara le volvió a sonreir, de sus manos movió un poco la nieve y armó unas figuras de Aang y la anciana en sus mejores momentos de juventud.

\- Ser el Avatar significa que estarás solo, Asami – Eso era un poco extraño para Asami, Korra siempre estaba rodeada de gente, de sus amigos, siempre tenía a alguien. Katara se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos – Pero ella no tendrá hogar, tampoco una nación independiente de donde naciera. Lo peor será para ti, Asami -

\- ¿Y eso por que?-

\- Puedes estar con Korra, pero al mismo tiempo ella le pertenece al mundo como te dije anteriormente.-

Eso ella lo sabía de sobra, cada día había gente que quería tomarse una foto con ella, la llamaban por su nombre, venerando su estatua. Internamente Asami sentía que Korra, SU KORRA, le pertenecía a ella. No sabían sus miedos, no sabían el dulce sonido de su voz, no sabían cuan tibias tenía sus manos, no sabían nada de ella como persona.

Katara notó el rostro molesto de la chica y se rio suavemente de ello

\- Pero al mismo tiempo, querida mía, al mismo tiempo ella te pertenece a ti. En un mar de personas que la llamarán día a día, ella sólo será para ti y eso es algo especial.-

¿Estaba celosa? ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir celos de tener que compartirla con el mundo? Sabía que eso era muy egoísta de su parte y no le gustaba. Odiaba tener esa sensación en su corazón.

\- Nunca dudes de ella, Asami, no importa cuando difícil se pongan las cosas, no importa si en algún momento la aman y después la odian, no importa si un día llegan miles de personas amándola. Nunca dudes de ella.-

\- No lo hago, no pienso hacerlo – se defendió.

Katara solo se lanzó a reír, era una risa pura, de una mujer sabía ¿le estaba compartiendo su sabiduría? ¿Estaba poniendo a prueba a Asami en su devoción y amor por Korra?  
Pero por otro lado, era una de las mujeres más famosas del mundo quien hablaba con ella, quien fue la esposa de Aang, quien estuvo con el Avatar anterior.  
Asami se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo la bendición de Katara.

-Por cierto – le comentó Katara luego de un momento de silencio - ¿Sabías que todos los Avatares, salvo Wan, estuvieron casados? Miles de personas se enamoran cada día y no todas son correspondidas, pero cada generación del Avatar cuando se enamora llega al matrimonio. Una vez di con un escrito que hablaba sobre eso, le pregunté a Aang y él no tenía idea o no quiso responder, pero yo creo que todo esto es por el amor que Raava por la humanidad o fue porque Wan quiso a Raava

El resto de la noche las mujeres pasaron en silencio, sin hablar se levantaron y volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Asami agradeció la compañía y sabiduría a la anciana, hasta ese momento muchas cosas no tenía claro, pero gracias a Katara, ahora todo podía tener una nueva perspectiva.

Asami volvió a la cabaña que compartía con Korra, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, parecía no haber notado su ausencia. Se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó tras ella.

\- Estás helada- le respondió somnolienta despertándose - ¿Saliste?-

\- Sí, no podía dormir-

Korra se volteó para ver a su novia

-¿Estás bien?-

Asami sonrió, besó tiernamente sus labios y acarició su cabello.

\- Ahora lo estoy. Anda, durmamos, mañana tenemos que volver a Ciudad Republica-

La chica pudo despejar esa noche todas sus dudas que sin querer tenía. Sí, ser la novia del Avatar nunca sería fácil, siempre podrían haber problemas en el mundo más importantes que ella.

Pero al final del día… Korra siempre regresaría a ella

**FIN**

**Con todo el asunto del Korrasami por los fans, por todo lo que pasó estos días que explotó la internet al final de la serie (literalmente), me puse a pensar ¿Qué significa ser la esposa/novia del Avatar? Seguramente no todo es tan lindo como se cree.**

**No he dejado el Fic del libro 5, sigo escribiendo el capítulo pero quería darme una pequeña pausa luego de varios días seguidos.**

**Pero quería darles un pequeño regalito de navidad con este Oneshoot.**


End file.
